runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Swept Away
=Opis= Maggie, podróżująca wiedźma bez wątpienia gotuje coś spektakularnego w swoim kotle, ale potrzebuje trochę pomocy jeżeli chodzi o końcowy dotyk. Jeżeli uda Ci się jej pomóc - i przy okazji rozwiązać łamigłówkę czy dwie - kto wie, może nawet podzieli się końcowym produktem? =Solucja= Rozpocznij zadanie rozmawiając z Maggie. Wiedźma potrzebuje twej pomocy przy ukończeniu jej mikstury, ponieważ nie może zostawić jej chorej wołu, Babe, samej. Twoim zadaniem jest zaczarować za pomocą trzech przyjaciółek Maggie: Aggie, Betty i Hetty.thumb Hetty Wiedźma Hetty mieszka w Rimmington. Zacznij od niej, jako że mieszka najdalej od obozowiska Maggie. *Hetty potrzebuje traszki do wykonania maści do mioteł. Dowiesz się, że traszkę możesz wziąć z jej piwnicy. *Zejdź do piwnicy Hetty przez klapę na zewnątrz jej domu. *W piwnicy spotkasz Gusa, ghula dostawcę. Porozmawiaj z nim. *Gus przez przypadek pomieszał etykiety skrzyń i przykleił je nieprawidłowo. Teraz nie wie, która skrzynia jest która. Musisz więc poprzyklejać do skrzyń właściwe etykietki. Sortowanie skrzyń Gus wręczy Ci 3 etykietki i pozwoli zajrzeć tylko do jednej skrzyni. Na podstawie jej zawartości muszisz ocenić w których skrzyniach znajdują się: *traszki (newts)thumb *thumbropuchy (toads) *traszki i ropuchy (newts and toads) Najważniejsze, co powinieneś wiedzieć to to, że żadna skrzynia nie jest oznaczona właściwie. Jeśli nadal nie jesteś w stanie rozwiązać tej łamigłówki, wykonaj następujące czynności: *Zajrzyj do skrzyni oznaczonej jako traszki i ropuchy (dzięki temu masz pewność, że skrzynia zawiera tylko jeden typ zwierząt). *Na podstawie jej zawartości posortuj pozostałe skrzynie. Jeśli skrzynia zawiera... **...traszki - Oznacz "ropuchy" jako "traszki i ropuchy", a "traszki" jako "ropuchy". **...ropuchy - Oznacz "ropuchy" jako "traszki", a "traszki" jako "traszki i ropuchy". *Jeśli się pomylisz, Gus pozwoli Ci zacząć od nowa. Maść *Weź traszkę z poprawnie oznaczonej skrzyni i zanieś ją Hetty. *Otrzymasz maść do mioteł w fiolce. *Użyj maści na miotle Maggie, by ją zaczarować right|thumb Betty Betty, właścicielka sklepu runicznego w Porcie Sarim to kolejna z trójki wiedźm. Udaj się do jej sklepu i porozmawiaj z nią. *Betty skieruje cię do swojej asystentki Lottie. Przebywa ona w piwnicy sklepu *Otwórz klapę w podłodze i zejdź na dół. Porozmawiaj z Lottie. *Aby zaczarować miotłę, Betty potrzebuje swoją różdżkę, zamkniętą w magicznej skrzyni. Niestety skrzynia jest zamknięta. *By otworzyć skrzynię musisz przenieść menażerię wiedźmy do właściwych klatek. To kolejna łamigłówka. *Lottie wręczy Ci magiczną mapę, na której w każdej chwili będziesz mógł sprawdzić, jakie zwierzęta są w jakich klatkach. Klatek jest siedem:thumb **Tymczasowa (holding pen) - można do niej włożyć któreś ze zwierząt na przechowanie, żadne nie jest do niej przypisane. **Klatka nietoperza (bat pen) - powinien być w niej nietoperz i znajduje się tam od początku. **Klatka kruka (raven pen) - powinien być w niej kruk, znajduje się tam od początku. **Klatka szczura (rat pen) - powinien znaleźć się w niej szczur; jej aktualnym mieszkańcem jest jaszczurka. **Klatka ślimaka (snail pen) - ślimak znajduje się w niej od początku. **Klatka pająka (spider pen) - jej lokatorem jest szczur. **Klatka jaszczurki (lizard pen) - siedzi w niej pająk. Przemieszczanie zwierząt Ponieważ zwierzęta niezbyt się lubią możesz przenosić tylko jedno naraz; oprócz tego, niosąc jedno ze zwierząt, nie możesz przejść przez pomieszczenie, w którym znajduje się inne. Nietoperz i ślimak znajdują się we własnych klatkach, więc ich ruszać nie musisz. Przemieścić musisz za to pozostałe cztery zwierzęta Rozwiązanie łamigłówki: #Przenieś kruka z jego klatki do klatki tymczasowej. Będzie musiał na chwilę opuścić swój dom. #Przemieść szczura do klatki kruka. #Przenieś pająka do zwolnionej przez szczura klatki. #Przenieś jaszczurkę do jej klatki.thumb #Przemieść szczura z klatki kruka do jego własnej. #Przenieś kruka z powrotem do jego klatki *Wróć do Lottie i poinformuj ją o wykonaniu powierzonego zadania. *Po rozmowie podejdź do kufra i otwórz go, a następnie zajrzyj do środka. *Weź różdżkę i udaj się do Betty. Ta zaczaruje miotłę. Aggie Aggie, mieszkanka Draynor Village zajmuje się wytwarzaniem barwników. Udaj się do wiedźmy i porozmawiaj z nią. *Zgódź się na teleportację, gdy będziesz gotów. Aggie przeniesie cię na pustą polanę, na której znajduje się dziwny wzór — Romb podzielony na 8 trójkątów. W sumie składa się on z 16 linii usypanych z piasku. To kolejna łamigłówka. Piaskowy wzór right|thumb|Rozwiązanie łamigłówki *Twoim zadaniem jest przy użyciu miotły Maggie zamieść 4 linie tak, aby na ziemi pozostały 4 trójkąty niestykające się bokami. Jeśli się pomylisz, poproś Aggie o przywrócenie pierwotnego wzoru. *Gdy zrobisz zadanie prawidłowo, miotła zostanie natychmiast zaczarowana. Aggie od teleportuje was do jej chaty. Zakończenie Wróć do obozowiska Maggie i oddaj jej miotłę. Czarownica powie Ci, że skoro ty zaczarowałeś jej miotłę, to na Ciebie przypada zaszczyt dokończenia jej mikstury. Zamieszaj w kociołku miotłą. Maggie będzie zadowolona że w końcu udało się ukończyć jej... gulasz! Gratulacje! Zadanie ukończone. Plik:Swept_Away_rewards.png Nagrody *2 quest point *Miotła Maggie *10 porcji magicznego gulaszu. Zjedzenie każdej porcji zaowocuje otrzymaniem doświadczenia w wybranej umiejętności. Dośwadczenie jest przyznawane tak jak w wypadku lampy dżinna, tj. w ilości PozWybUm * 10 *Wendy bardzo chętnie zmieni kolor futra twojego kota na fioletowy. Notki en:Swept Away Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Questy f2p